


Kiss Me

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nicole questions Waverly’s reading material, and Waverly is an adorable yet stubborn dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

“What you reading, babe?”

  
“Huh?”

  
Nicole leaned over and peered at the cover of Waverly’s book.

  
“I can’t read the title, but I’m pretty sure it’s not in English. Wait a minute, is this another one of those old Latin books you like?”

  
She frowned.

  
“Maybe…” Waverly said with hesitation, attempting to shield her book from view.

  
Nicole folded her arms and stared at Waverly, tilting her head in her girlfriend’s direction.

  
“Okay, fine! It is.”

  
“Wav, I thought you had promised to read something fun for a change! Every time I see you with a book in your hand, it’s about curses or demons or the history of this town.”

  
“But reading about that kind of stuff _is_ fun,” Waverly protested. “I know that you think it’s boring and would rather read one of those sappy romance novels you like so much, but _I_ enjoy it!”

  
She hugged the book to her chest protectively.

  
“I know you like reading about things like that, babe - and don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing wrong with it! But don’t you want to read something that’s, I don’t know, a bit… lighter, for a change?”

  
Nicole held out her hand and gestured at the book in question.

  
“Come on, give it here…”

  
Waverly huffed, but reluctantly handed her book over to Nicole. Nicole was the only person other than her sister, Wynonna, who was allowed to touch her rare book collection.

  
“I’ll have you know that book is one of a kind, so you better be careful with it,” Waverly stated matter-of-factly.

  
“Don’t worry, I will be!”

  
Nicole began flipping through Waverly’s book, her eyes scanning the many foreign words and diagrams that filled the pages and trying to find some kind of semblance of meaning in it all. After about a minute, she gave up.

  
“I just don’t get why you find this stuff so fascinating,” Nicole said, scrunching her nose. “Or how you can even read any of it.”

  
“One, it kinda runs in the family,” Waverly explained. “We Earps have been interested in the supernatural for generations. And two… let’s just say I was bored one summer and decided to spend a lot of time at the local library going through the archives of ancient books. For research.”

  
She blushed, realizing how nerdy her answer sounded.

  
“Well, look at you… beautiful and super smart. How did I get so lucky?”

  
Nicole gave Waverly an adoring look, which made her girlfriend blush even more.

  
“Tell you what, next time we go to the bookstore I can help you find something new to read. Sound good?”

  
“Okay, sure. It’s a date then! I mean a plan. It’s a planned date. To the bookstore.” Waverly rambled.

  
She cringed at the words as they tumbled out of her mouth. Nicole had a way of making Waverly feel both completely at ease and incredibly flustered at the same time.

  
Nicole laughed, amused by her girlfriend’s answer.

  
“Alright then! We can go sometime later this week if you’d like.”

  
“Sounds good,” Waverly said. She smiled at Nicole. “In the meantime, maybe we could do something that we both think is fun…”

  
“Did Waverly Earp just say she wanted to do something other than read her fancy old book?” Nicole asked with a teasing grin.

  
She scooted closer to Waverly on the couch where they were both sitting.

  
“Oh, stop it!”

  
Waverly playfully nudged Nicole, who giggled in response. Then, she leaned in so that her face was just inches away from her girlfriend’s.

  
“ _Da mihi osculum,_ ” she whispered, much to Nicole’s surprise.

  
“What?”

  
“It means ‘kiss me’,” Waverly said softly. “In Latin.”

  
Nicole’s eyes widened. She may not have understood Waverly’s fascination with those old books, but she couldn’t deny the fact that her girlfriend knew how to put her knowledge of languages to good use. Maybe she wouldn’t mind learning a little bit of Latin after all.


End file.
